The Girls Around Kyon
by TGXNeoburst
Summary: When Haruhi suddenly questions Kyon about his tastes in women, it sets off a chain of events that our protagonist will have to go through. Once the gears are set in motion, they can never be stopped. His troubles have just begin, and they'll never end. And what's up with the resident alien?
1. The Awakening of Snow

Hey, for some reason, I felt the need to post this story. Why? I just love this series, that's why.

I don't own any of the Haruhi Suzumiya series.

* * *

Looking back, I'd never think that this would happen. Or maybe I did, but always rejected the idea. It's not like I regret any of it, but thinking back, I could have saved a lot of drama from ever happening. Ah well. Not even Asahina-san's time traveling abilities could prevent this, due to it being a fixed point in time, or so she tells me. Oh, but look at me rambling. Here, let me start from the beginning of all of this.

* * *

"I guess this is my loss," Koizumi commented with a smile on his face as I felled his King. Even when losing, that guy could still smile like it was nothing. Come on, man. Let me see your guise slip and curse at me or something. "I must say, you are very good at chess." I shrugged.

Thanks. Well, not that it really matters. Haruhi, our oh-so-magnificent brigade leader, sat on the only swivel chair in the room with a bored look on her face. Her eyes were glued to the screen of the computer that showed who knows what. But whatever it was, it was enough to make her face scrunch up, and bite her bottom lip. She spared me a glance, but that went as fast as it came. "So, you up for another round, or you want to play another game?" There wasn't much for me to do, so these small moments of me kicking Koizumi's ass at board games keep me busy. But, that smug bastard refused.

"Sorry, but I have to study for an upcoming test. It seems that this one will be rather challenging with what the teacher has told me." Liar. You'll probably ace that test easy. You are such a sore loser. He left the room, leaving me with the rest of the club members. Like I said, not much to do. A cup made its way to the table in front of me, and I traced the arm up to the familiar sight of one Asahina Mikuru. Her sunshine smile was brighter than any passionate flame and brighter than any sun as she announced that my tea was ready. I gladly thanked her and held the tea to my face. And what a heavenly smell, might I say. The taste matched the smell. Now right now, it was a rather boring day. But that wasn't the real beginning. The following was where it all started.

"Hey Kyon," Haruhi said to me. I looked to the resident god, expecting something very strange and supernatural to come out of her mouth. She was probably reading those Creepypasta things that she had discovered a few weeks ago. Anyways, what Haruhi said, was NOT something that I expected. "What type of girl do you like?" Yes, that was the question that set off the ignition to the bomb. I was utterly surprised at the "normal teenage girl" question, that I almost dropped my tea. More importantly, why was she asking ME this question. If I'm not mistaken, it was usually girls that girls asked this question to about guys.

"Uh…I don't know what to say." I really didn't. But this answer seemed to rile up Haruhi up a bit. She glared at me, and stood up on the chair with her hands on her hips. Now everyone was looking at our leader with a curious look on their face. Even Nagato had stopped mid-page to see what was going on. That's really dangerous there, girl, you better be careful.

"There's no time for your useless jibber-jabber, Kyon, I'm being serious." Like you're one to talk. "So, what type of girl do you like?" I shrugged. What was she expecting?

"I really don't know what to say." Haruhi let out a growl like a cat.

"It's for a questionnaire. Okay, let's start with this: Long hair or short?" Well that was blunt. Huh...Well, long hair gives the best ponytails, not that I'd say that part out loud. But in the end, either one would be fine with me. Nagato was pretty cute with her bob haircut, and Asahina-san was as well with her long hair. I didn't say that out loud either. "Alright then, do you like a cheery personality, a shy one, or a tsundere?" Tsundere? Have you been watching too much anime? But I thought about it. Those personalities seemed pretty familiar.

"All of them are good. It's nice to have something different in your life."

"Last one…" She seemed embarrassed now. "BIGMEDIUMORSMALL?" There was a torrent of incomprehensible words that shot out of her mouth, and I could not follow any of it. Seeing my confusion, Haruhi took a deep breath. "I-I said…Big, medium, or small?" Of what? That's such a vague question.

"What are you talking about, shirt sizes? Meal sizes? A girl's height? Or-" Haruhi suddenly interrupted me with a yell of,

"BREASTS!" There was yelp from Asahina-san behind me, who was now blushing at the mention of the word. Her saucer was tightly pressed against her plentiful mounds of heaven. I for one was speechless. What the hell kind of questionnaire is this? "Well? Spit it out!" She literally jumped over the computer, and onto the table. Hey, you're going to break it if you do that. But those words didn't leave out of my mouth as Haruhi grabbed my tie and pulled it. "Let's say, between Mikuru-chan, Nagato and me, whose breasts appeal to you the most?" Again, what the hell? What's with the sudden barrage about my tastes in women? "Answer honestly, Kyon, or I'll make you go through a penalty round." Penalty round? I don't think I want to go through that. This was ridiculous, I have to stop this.

"Look, I'm not particularly picky about that sort of thing, Haruhi. Not all relationships are about breast size. And can you let go of my tie?" Haruhi gave me an unsatisfied scoff before releasing me. "So what's with these questions, anyways?" Haruhi narrowed her eyes, and folded her arms.

"It's nothing." I almost dropped my head on the desk at her blatant lie.

"Hold on now. Something like that wasn't 'nothing.' It clearly has something to do with something you saw or heard."

"…Alright, the questionnaire thing was just a coverup. I overheard some girls in our class saying that guys mostly like girls with big breasts. I wanted to see if you were the same." I tilted my head.

Not every day that you get caught up in teenage gossip. I'm proud to announce a reward for being more like a normal girl. Yaaaaay (I say sarcastically). Haruhi stomped her foot, and an audible crack was heard. Poor desk. What has the mean omnipotent girl done to you?

"Stop being so stupid, Kyon. Anyways, all of you are dismissed. I'm going home since my mother needs help with dinner." Again, that's pretty normal. Well whatever. Everyone packed up, and I left the room to let Asahina-san change clothes.

Going home, there was not much going on. As always, my little sister was playing with Shamisen, and I mostly stayed in my room doing whatever I wanted. It was a normal day, as was the next day, and the day after that. The whole month, and the whole year went by normally, just as it did the last.

That's what I'd like to say, anyways. There must have been some sort of force that went against everything I wanted, and I wanted to know who it was...Oh yeah, Haruhi. After Haruhi's strange interrogation, my real trouble began. And the first to affect it was Nagato, our clubroom's bookworm, and me. Take a look, would you?

(The next day)

Now knowing what I do, you'd think that I'd never be bored. But in fact, I was incredibly bored out of my MIND! Haruhi, to my utmost surprise, was sick today, and was not present, leaving the clubroom quiet. I guess even gods get sick. When she called me, she sounded horrible like a frog that lost its voice. I found it weird at how active she was yesterday compared to now. But she wasn't the only one not here. Unfortunately, the ever so beautiful Asahina-san was not even around to serve her famous tea that's good enough to start a business. I wouldn't even try to compete with her, since my tea was still close to water than tea. She called me a while back with a worried tone in her voice, saying that something was "Classified Information." I hope I won't be getting any letters from a certain woman anytime soon. And Koizumi, the smiling pretty boy had something to do, and informed me that he would not be coming. I wouldn't have really cared if he was here, but I could've gone a few rounds of me kicking his ass in board games. The only ones around were me, and Nagato. As usual, she sat in the corner of the room with a Sci-Fi novel in her hands. Her delicate body, that looked like it would break if you touched her, sat ever so still, only moving her hands to turn the page, and only moving her eyes to read the words. After a while of unintentional staring, she finally noticed my gaze, and looked at me with what looked like slight curiosity. Looking closely, she tilted her head by just a few millimeters as if questioning me what I wanted. For some reason, I was a bit disappointed by the simple reaction of Nagato. It was normal of her, and of course any type of different reaction from her was always refreshing, but the last time I had done this, Nagato was shying away and blushing. It was a cute sight that I admit that I wouldn't mind seeing again.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked so quietly that I could barely hear it. I had long since gotten used to her usual emotionless tone. It was one of her most charming points.

It's nothing, I replied, letting the girl go back to her book. To be honest, I don't even know why I was still in the clubroom, but something compelled me to stay. Maybe it was just my boredom, or maybe it was because I didn't want to leave Nagato alone, but I felt obliged to be in the clubroom despite the lack of activity in it. I was lost in my thoughts, and I failed to see Nagato stand up and walk to our mini library. The literary club sure had a lot of books left behind. Nagato must've read more than half of the books by now, if not all of them. Looking to the small girl, I noticed that she was trying to reach the top shelf, going on her tip-toes. Unfortunately for her, Nagato was a bit too small to reach the books there. So, being the kind person I was, I stood behind the bob haired girl. You need help there, Nagato?

"None," was the quick reply. But I could tell that she was being, at the very least, prideful. Nagato was having a pretty hard time with something, which I found rare. After a while of watching her arms try and reach the book, and making what seemed to be soft grunting noises, she finally turned to me. "Upon rethinking my response, I must revise my choice. I require assistance from you." She turned around to try and grab that book again, although looking at it, it didn't seem that good. Well, never judge a book by its cover, I guess.

But I got it now. It wasn't every day I could help Nagato out. Basically, Nagato needs me to get her the book she wants. But I could just feel the boredom yelling at me to take this opportunity to something different. My train of thought decided to take a different route to wonderland, and left me with a strange urge to do something...distinctive. Whatever it was, I was like a puppet to an unknown puppeteer that even controlled my thoughts. So, I figured: What the heck? Let's mess with Nagato this one time. Maybe I could elicit a reaction. So without further ado, I had taken my hands and put them on Nagato's fragile waist. I picked her up with surprising ease, like she barely weighed anything. I was rather surprised at her weight, but that was beside the point. Anyways, the moment I did this, I could tell that it was not something that Nagato was expecting. That's because when I lifted her up, I could hear a very faint "Huh?" from her, which was the most genuine display of emotion I'd seen her express aside from the alternate Nagato. I saw her look around as if to try and confirm that I was actually doing what I was doing. Well, aren't you going to going to get your book? Nagato heard my voice and remembered why she had been trying to reach the top shelf. She exchanged the book she had with the one she wanted. I put her back on the ground, and Nagato stared me with a questioning look. She blinked a couple of times, thinking of what to say.

"What was that?" was the surprisingly simple question that left her soft lips. I gave her a playful smirk.

"I helped you get your book." I sounded like a smart ass, and I couldn't help but smile from Nagato's confused face.

"I am quite aware of the action, but I was referring to the purpose of your choice. I simply asked you to obtain the book that I was targeting, yet you did something that was unorthodox. The action you called lifting was ultimately unnecessary, as you could have opted to simply grab the book." Was she accusing me of being lazy?

"Don't worry about it, Nagato. I was just having a little fun. You know, like this." I was still unsatisfied with my fun, so I lifted my arms again and put my two index fingers on the area just outside her mouth. Her skin was soft like the cheeks of a newborn. I resisted the urge to pinch them. Nagato didn't resist, or she didn't care to resist as I pushed her cheeks upwards to make a faux smile on her face. It looked just like the alternate world Nagato's smile, and I regretted not being able to take a picture of it. "You should smile more, Nagato. It's nice." I left my fingers there for a while. It was a good thing neither Asahina-san, Koizumi, nor Haruhi were here, or else I wouldn't be able to do this. I'm sure I'd cause another crisis at the hands of our resident god.

"I see. I apologize, since I am unable to find a reason to smile frequently as you suggested."

"Just make small ones when you read something you find funny, or when you hear a great joke. It wouldn't hurt." Although, I don't know anything about her type of humor, or what Nagato finds funny. I thought back to when Nagato had imitated Asahina-san by saying her famous "Classified" line. At that time, she looked like she was repressing a chuckle. I returned to my seat in front of the computer with a satisfied feeling in my body. Messing with someone like Nagato was pretty fun; especially since she's inexperienced with such things like people touching her. She was pretty innocent to such things. And looking at Nagato being pretty lonely in that corner, I felt an overwhelming urge to go there and keep her company. Yeah, there was certainly something wrong with me today. But I didn't care. So…I rolled my chair next to Nagato with a fake yawn, and put my arm around the petite girl's shoulder. Cheesy, but you know. Whatever. At first there was no reaction, but then Nagato suddenly stopped flipping her book mid-page. Her eyes were pointed to me while her face was still on her book.

"You are being strange today. If there is an alien component in your body causing you to act like this, I can expel it at your command. Otherwise, I would suggest that you stay at your house to recuperate if you are feeling sick." Now Nagato was more or less worried about my health rather than being flustered and embarrassed. Oh well. I pulled Nagato closer to myself, and I won't admit that my face was getting hot from having Nagato so close to me. It was a pretty nice sensation of being in contact with her. Next to me, the humanoid interface left a warm feeling on my side that traveled through my body. And she was so soft, that I had to restrain my grip. Nagato was just that fragile in my arms. It was like holding…I don't know. A warm fluffy marshmallow? A glass figurine? Whatever. But it was rather hard to make Nagato flustered when it was me that was embarrassed and red. Ah, why was I doing this again? Oh yeah. I was bored. Come on, Nagato. React...please?

"Say, Nagato. How's your life on Earth been?" I really was curious about that. The alien never really gave any indication that she was enjoying herself, or was feeling joy. But I could see the tiny changes in her face whenever she felt lonely, or whenever she was the least bit frustrated by Haruhi's activities. Like that time with the endless summer, and a few days before December 18th. Nagato had lived through all of those loops in the same way over and over for many years' worth of time. When you think about it, Nagato has had the most unfortunate time in the SOS Brigade.

"It has been most informative," was her reply. That was it? Nothing about Earth was fun to her? "There have been things about human beings that the Data Overmind did not know about. Mostly cases about your behavior." This kind of surprised me. But if that Data Overmind thing based the human race on me, well everyone is in big trouble. "My objective was simply to observe the being known as Suzumiya Haruhi, but if I am to be honest, I will say that that objective was revised a long time ago to include the observation of…" She said my name. She said my real name. Not the nickname that my little sister had spread around, but the one that I was born with. I never told Nagato my name, and I knew neither Haruhi nor Mikuru told her. "Like I said before, you have been acting strangely. From the memory banks of the Data Overmind, I can see that it is reminiscent to the human activity called 'flirting.' If that is the case, then from what I have seen, you are romantically interested in me, or you are simply looking to 'hook up,' as humans call it."…Well, that was awkward. Stupid Data Overmind, you ruined my plans.

"N-no, that's not it. Like I said, I was just having a bit of fun. I just wanted to see if I could make you do something you don't usually do. And since Haruhi, Asahina-san, and Koizumi aren't here, this was a perfect time to do something like this. I was just bored." Nagato looked at me with her usual face, except for this strange twinkle in her eyes that held some sort of emotion that looked the closest to…sadness? Disappointment? What was there to be disappointed about? I thought about it, and realized that I had just said that I wasn't in the least bit interested in Nagato. Man, what a slip up. "Not that I don't find you attractive, Nagato. Of course you are a beautiful girl!" And so it came to pass on this moment that history was made. Those to witness it, mainly me, did see this miracle, and thought it good. Somehow, that one phrase that I said struck deep into her body, and brought out that one face that I wanted to see from Nagato! In other words, Nagato was blushing! YES! She was now looking at me with surprise, and her face was getting all red. It was just like human Nagato's. Ah, where's my phone when I need it? I fished out said object from my pocket, and quickly took a photo of Nagato's face. That went to a separate folder from Mikuru. By now, Nagato was fidgeting in my grasp, and I let go of her. Nagato scooted away from me like when I had unintentionally attacked her in the alternate world. Now if anyone were to tell me if I was surprised at a monster destroying the town, I would bat an eye to it compared to the surprise I felt now. I had thought that such a reaction would only last for a while, but here it was lasting as long as it did. She was still acting opposite of her usual self, and this is when I knew that something was wrong. "Nagato? What's wrong?"

"U-uh…" She was even stuttering. How cute. She laid her hand on her ear as if receiving a message. "It seems that a large amount of error data has accumulated in my body. The Data Overmind does not know what is happening, and is at a loss. The error data has spread into my programming and infected it." So in other words, Nagato was flooding with emotions; and at a rapid rate, as well. Was she turning into her other self? "Right now, a part of me has been disconnected from the Data Overmind. It is not able to terminate my existence as it has wished to if I were to ever be infected by error again. It is unknown how, but that connection has simply disappeared from existence." That's good. It meant that I did not have to spill the beans about Time Travelers, Aliens or Espers to Haruhi. "Other than that, I am still connected to the entity. It is quite angry at me…How scary." …Eh? Did Nagato really say that she was scared? "Well having an entity that exists outside Earth that is able to change the very land itself can be very intimidating." And there was sarcasm. Holy crap, Nagato was being human! Interesting. VERY interesting.

"So you're becoming more human, is that what you're trying to say?" Nagato nodded. "…Nagato. Smile." The girl backed away at the sudden order. But after fidgeting with her face, she used her fingers to raise the corners of her lips into a smile. It was a start. But Nagato was truly developing feelings. What a momentous and historical event. I need to take more pictures. After adding more pictures and videos to my newly made "Yuki" folder, I decided to seriously go about this situation. "Alright then, let's start with this. Do you have any idea as to why you're acting like this?" Nagato tilted her head shyly.

"Well, according to the Data Overmind, a large amount of data was released just last night, and altered the world. At first, there was no sign of any major change, but it seems to have activated now. It's not like when Suzumiya Haruhi recreates the world, and the alteration isn't too big. The effects only went as far as Japan, and not many people seemed to be affected by it. According to the readings, the data is centered mostly at you, and…" And? "Well it says the data is also centered on the females around you." The females? Why only them? I let out a sigh, knowing who would do something like this.

"It was Haruhi, wasn't it?" A nod was the reply. "Yare Yare. So what's the verdict, Nagato-sensei? Is everyone affected by Haruhi's power gone mad, or something? Or maybe I'm in another universe." Nagato chuckled at my joke, which I may point out, sounded like the refreshing summer breeze in a hot day. Ironic with her name meaning snow.

"The alterations have made the females around you act differently. The difference is still unknown, but I'm pretty much a prime example here. The others could be behaving in a similar fashion as I, but that is currently uncertain. But one string of data has reoccurred in all of the females, meaning that there is something that all the females that have been affected have in common. I'm sorry, but I'm counting on you to find out what that is." So something is different, and it's my job to find out what. Great. Seeing my mood, Nagato came to try and console me. "Please, don't be so disheartened. I'll do anything I can to help you…I-if you need it." Well, this was going to take time to get used to. This Nagato is so shy like last time, and I was glad that I was able to be in a world with a Nagato with feelings AND the supernatural-ness of Haruhi. It was the choice I really wanted when I had to choose between the two SOS Brigades: An equal ground between the two realities. Meanwhile, Nagato was shuffling between feet, and twiddled her fingers. "Um…What should I do now?" You're right. What exactly should you do now that you're like this?

"Hmmm…Even with your new found emotions, you should still be you. You'll have to get the hang of handling them, or else something bad can happen. But now, you can experience things that you've never felt before. Like happiness, and sadness, and everything that a human feels." I made my way to her side, and pinched the back of Nagato's hand. She flinched away with a yelp, and rubbed the spot. She was looking at me confusingly with tears appearing in her eyes.

"That hurt, Kyon." That was the first time she called me by that. Come on, even you? You said my real name before. But, I couldn't focus on that while Nagato was looking at me those eyes. "Why did you do that?" I instantly felt guilty in hurting Nagato while she was still new to emotions. Her nerves are probably still sensitive to the slightest touch. It was like bullying someone on their first day of high school.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see if you can feel pain."

"W-well you didn't have to do it like that." I apologized again and grabbed her hand. I brought it up to my head and kissed the area where I had hurt her. Of course, Nagato blushed. She was still new to all of this. We should take this one step at a time. And…eh? Why did I kiss her hand? I would never do something so…not me. It's like some force drove me to do the things I did today, because in a normal day, I'd sure as hell never flirt with someone. Come on, Haruhi, what did I do this time? Can't you give me a break once in a while? Not only do I have to find out how the girls are acting, but now I have to find out what's wrong with me. What's with the flirtatious attitude, almighty goddess? "We should probably go home now," Nagato said at the sight of the setting sun. "Shall we?" We packed our things, and were out of the door. Being the gentleman I was, or believed to be, I felt the need to take Nagato home. No sense in letting an emotionally sensitive girl by herself to do who knows what.

Walking with this new Nagato was rather interesting, because every few steps, Nagato would look around and take in her surroundings. With her new found emotions, she found everything to be interesting. It was like watching a child make her first steps outside of the house. And what a beautiful night it was to do so, because I could see the stars shining in the sky. Seeing as this was a rare occasion, I took a little detour and took Nagato to a certain bench in front of some flowers. This area seemed to be a mecca to me especially, but I wasn't really complaining. I sat Nagato down on the bench, and she looked at the area. "This is where I told you to meet me, isn't it?"

Yeah, this was the place where I had to meet Nagato when I received that bookmark that instructed me to come here. It seems so long ago when my concept of the world changed drastically to fit the ones that Asahina-san, Koizumi, and Nagato had laid down on me. This place was also the meeting place for whenever Asahina-san(big) needed to talk to me, or whenever Asahina-san(small) needed to take a break. Those were fond memories of mine that, upon looking back, were something that I wouldn't trade for anything.

"It's such a quiet night, isn't it? Is this what it feels like to be at…peace?" Yeah, it is. "It's strange. Just a few moments ago, I would've passed this area without a moment's glace, and never have a second thought about it. But looking at it now, I noticed something. This area seems to be affected by data from the Data Overmind. It exists in a time and space plane separate from the normal one." Oh, really? For some reason, I was not surprised at this. No wonder no one ever came when I was here. A perfect place to meet in without the interference of others. "This area is considered an equal ground among the 3 factions, not counting such entities as the Sky Canopy Domain. Orders have been given by the superiors of the other groups to not cause any conflict while still in the range of the field, because there is a fail-safe built into it. Any harm caused by an interface, time traveler, or esper to each other will cause this area to erase the following people." Wow. It's like a contract in which the penalty for breaking the terms is death. So in other words, no one will be able to enter this field unless they are from the "three factions of supernatural people." Well four, if you count sliders. Haven't seen any of those guys yet. But then something hit me.

"So in other words…We're alone right now?" When you thought about it, this area would be unavailable to anyone else except for anyone supernatural. And since they aren't so keen in revealing themselves at random, I could say that no one would be able to bother us. Nagato looked at me with a face that said that she considered what he was thinking.

"Yes, that is the case right now." Well that was a bit awkward to know. But Nagato seemed to know what I was thinking, and scooted a bit away from me. Well excuse me for thinking of the general image. We stayed there, until Nagato suddenly laid her never growing purple hair on my shoulder. I looked to the girl, and she looked at me. There was a wavering in her eyes followed by small dots of moisture appearing in her eyes. Oh great, what did I do to make Nagato cry? Stupid Kyon, making girls cry.

"Nagato…" She closed her eyes, and gripped my sleeve with the tips of her fingers. This action seemed familiar.

"Kyon…I am quite aware of my sudden change in attitude. I understand if you feel awkward around me, since you are not used to a Nagato Yuki with emotions. But ever since I gained these emotions, there has been something inside me, like a bug eating at my insides. It's making me crazy, because something is telling me to tell you something very important. I know I'm being strange, but nonetheless, I have to say something that I may never be able to say to you ever again." I could tell that she was mustering up courage. This was getting a bit awkward for me, but I had to stay to hear what she had to say. It's the least I can do after everything she's done for me. "Please listen to what I have to say...Kyon-kun. I really like you."

...

…Huh? Did I hear that correctly? There must be something in my ear. I stuck my pinky in my ear, but nothing was there. Was there any interfering noise? Nope. Not a car in sight. So I MUST have heard that right, right? What the hell? Kyon-kun? Uh…what did you say?

"I said that I really like you. Actually, I love you. Kyon-kun, you have to understand. When you went back in time to meet me with Asahina Mikuru, I synchronized with my future self, and gained her feelings and memories. I gained the love that had started to accumulate in my system, and at first, I didn't know what it was. But when you went to sleep, I waited three years with these strange feelings, in my body. I only referred to them as error data back then. But Kyon-kun, I had to wait three years before I could meet you again; before I could see your face and your smile again. You don't know how happy I was to see you enter the literary club room. And don't even get me started on that time loop in summer." I sat there in awe as Nagato poured her heart out to me. Was this what the other girls were like? Did Haruhi make it so every girl that was affected by her powers was…in love with me? Then that would mean that Nagato was given false emotions, and that is just not right. "These are no false emotions, Kyon-kun. I truly love you, and always have. During the time that I was explaining the small differences in the loops, there are some that I did not mention. During the 15,498 times that time had repeated itself; I gained your love in 10,000 of them. I was struck by the emotion called happiness every time, because you would get angry for my sake, and hold me to tell me that everything was alright. I confessed to you in this exact same place, and you would hold me. You would lift my chin with your finger, and k-kiss me." Nagato was blushing so much, that I could feel it from my arm. She pushed her fingers together, looking down so I would not see her face. Now I know that nothing would ever surprise me.

"You said that you might not be able to say this ever again. What do you mean?" She flashed me a sad smile.

"There are too many obstacles that keep me from ever being with you. There are too many complications, and as long as they are there, I will never be able to walk by your side and hold your hand just as I did that summer." Her voice wavered, signaling that Nagato…no, Yuki was close to crying. It's not like the thought never crossed my mind, since Nagato was always the one to protect me from harm, and I in turn wanted to help her get by with Haruhi. The thought of going out with Nagato was always there in the back of my mind. And now that you think about it, I think that some residual memories of the time loop were still in my head, and I could faintly remember a time where I was holding Yuki in my arms. Argh, why did I feel so hopeless right now? I should be comforting Yuki before she breaks down.

"Yuki," I said, catching the bob haired girl's attention. "I'm so sorry." I took my arm and sat her up right, before pulling her into a hug. A small squeak came from her mouth, as I put my mouth to her ear, and practically breathed down her neck. I could smell her hair, which was a gentle lilac scent. "I am so sorry that I never knew. I am so sorry that I never did anything to acknowledge your feelings." I sensed a feeling of déjà vu as the words seemed to spray out of my mouth without my consent. "And most of all, I'm sorry that I left you alone for three years in that apartment. I don't know what these obstacles are, but I'll gladly go through them for you. To make you happy, I'll do anything."

"You don't even know what those obstacles are, Kyon-kun. Once you know, you'll see that you'll never be able to love me." Something about that made me angry. Just what the hell were these so called "obstacles" that refused Yuki of her happiness? If it's the Data Overmind, I swear I'll destroy that thing myself. "You will see in time, Kyon-kun. For now, why don't we just go home and forget that this ever happened?" Yuki got out of my hold, and stood up, but she refused to look at me. The sounds of her sobbing reached my ears and guilt washed over me. What the hell should I do? Damn it, Kyon, you human scum. You're so useless, always watching from the sidelines as Nagato saves you. She created a whole world for you, for goodness sake! Yuki walked away from me, almost reaching the end of the isolated plane that we were currently in. I ran to her as fast as I could, and grabbed her shoulders. She gasped. I turned her around, and made her face me, but he head was still focused on the ground. Damn it, Nagato. Why do you have to be so cute? "Please, Kyon-kun. That's enough for today. Leave me alone for now." Drops of liquid dropped to the ground, and I couldn't help but think that she was the most human out of all of us.

"No. Not until you are happy. If not tomorrow, or the next day, or next week, or next month, or even next year! If not then, then I want you to be happy today. I want to fill your heart with so much love, that it'll last forever." And with that, I lifted her head with the side of my index finger, and did something I'd never thought I'd do. I leaned down to her gentle and red face, and brought my lips to hers. It was as soft as I thought it would be, and I loved every second of it. It was like nothing I'd ever felt, like…Ah, I can't even describe it properly! I could feel the happiness radiating from the girl. Not once did I regret my actions. And not once did I hold back. Right now, it was me, and Nagato. Er, Yuki. Yuki was still crying, but she was feverishly trying to stay connected to me. She wrapped her slender arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. And in turn, I put my arms under her knees and lifted her up in a bridal carry. We simply kissed under the starry sky, without a care in the world. I wanted to stay by my word, and not regret it. And regret it I didn't. No, no, no. I was FAR from regretful. I was ECSTATIC. My first kiss! And with such a cute girl, as well. Not counting Haruhi, which technically never happened. Anyways, that put me far above Kunikida and Taniguchi. But none of that mattered right now. Right now, all that mattered was Nagato, and her feelings. The most human and pure person that I had ever seen and I made her cry. I feel like such a jackass. But not anymore. Yuki, you are never going to be lonely ever again.

I thought that this was the only time I would ever do something like this, but I was far from wrong. Yuki was only the first girl that was affected by the power that Haruhi had unleashed. My story is far from over.

* * *

And there. Yeah, I'll continue with the next chapter later. Be gentle with this one, will ya?

Review/Flame


	2. Time Has Come and Gone

Hello, I didn't think anyone would like my story. Good to know I can come up with something good. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Me no own anything nice.

* * *

How about a little haiku?

_Details hide from you_  
_Until time permits your glance_  
_Always look closely_

This may be random, but it's meaning is powerful. To me, anyways. Always- and I mean ALWAYS- look at your surroundings. The smallest detail can become your greatest weapon...or, your biggest mistake.

* * *

It was the next morning. After seeing Naga- I mean Yuki home, she gave me a text to "watch the time". Now like all her explanations, I had no idea what she was talking about. But if she was the one to say this, then I bet that it's something very important. That night, as I went to bed, I checked the time, but then I forgot.

Right now, Yuki had asked me to walk her to school. Who was I to refuse? As always, the mornings were cool, and the trek up the hill was enough exercise for me to completely skip any PE. I doubt it was anything on the petite girl walking next to me. She's taken worse without a single flinch. That didn't stop me from worrying about her, of course.

"Is this really okay?" Yuki asked me timidly. She seemed troubled for having me go to her apartment before going to school. It didn't take too long to get to her house, although I had to get up much earlier. I probably left at about...actually, I don't remember. Weird. "I'm sorry if it's a burden." She hung her head down and let out a little shudder. Her light purple hair reflected the light of the still rising sun, making a bit of a pain to look at. "Please forgive me."

...Boy, this is really gonna take time to get used to. "It's quite alright." I pinched her cheeks, and she let out a small squeak, before rubbing her face. She must've let herself be affected to stuff like pinching to be more human.

"Kyon, that hurt." I couldn't help but laugh.

At first I didn't notice, but about halfway into our walk, Yuki attempted to intertwine our hands. I could see her reach for my hand, but retracted whenever she saw someone pass by. She must've been embarrassed, but it looked like she was trying to look for someone. Perhaps Haruhi? Was she trying to avoid her?

"It's alright," I assured her, while taking hold of her hand. It was small, soft, and a bit cold. And like Yuki herself, it was fragile to the touch. At my sudden action, she slightly tensed up. "Don't be afraid to explore your feelings." But after saying that, I quickly added, "But don't go too far. Look, let's just enjoy the rest of the walk, alright?" In response, Yuki tightened her grip on my hand. The two of us spent the rest of the walk in silence, hand in hand. I could tell that she was happy, because she began to swing our arms a little. There was a warm smile on her face as she let out a small giggle. Now because we were early, not many people saw us walking like this. And even if they did, they were too tired to notice. Once we reached the clubroom, Yuki turned to me.

"You should probably go to your classroom, now. I'll see you again later today, so please act like you do always. Until certain circumstances have been resolved, it would be best to keep Suzumiya Haruhi in the dark about my change."

I nodded in understanding. It would definitely be devastating if any evidence came to Haruhi that I knew that Yuki was acting differently. After saying goodbye to Yuki, I turned around to go back downstairs. But suddenly, a tug on my sleeve stopped me. Turning around, Yuki stood there with her head down. "What is it?" I was surprised when she took her hands and grabbed the chest area of my uniform. Yuki stood on her toes and pursed her lips while closing her eyes. It wasn't that hard to guess what she wanted, and again, who was I to refuse? "Alright, but a quick one only." I leaned down and met her lips. After a few seconds...alright, minutes...probably 1...or 3. Anyways, I soon broke off our connection with heavy breathing. Damn, I love doing that. "Will you be alright on your own?"

"...Yes." The tone in her voice clearly told me that she was disappointed that I wouldn't be there with her. It made me feel a bit bad when I turned around to go to the stairs, but then Yuki said something that made me stop. "I...l-lo...love you." My mouth was wide open, visibly stunned by Yuki's words. I know she said those words to me the other day but it was still surprising to hear. "See you later, alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'll be back soon." Before going, I looked over my shoulder, and gave Yuki the most genuine smile I had ever remembered giving. Yuki's face suddenly reddened, and she quickly ran into the clubroom. Without the bob haired girl, I took this moment to go to my classroom. But just as I rounded the corner to the stairs, someone bumped into me. I heard a small yell, and I instinctively reached out my hand. The feeling of someone's hand filled mine. A girl's, to be exact.

"Oh, thanks for that!" she said with an audible lisp. It was Tsuruya-san, my senior. The same one I met when Haruhi had forced us to play baseball. I would have recognized her a mile away, what with her green hair. "That was megas lucky, wasn't it?" I couldn't help but be impressed with her. She was laughing when she had just escaped an accident. I quickly pulled her up to the top floor to avoid any chance of her falling. Seeing my face, she had this look of realization. I could see her little fang twinkle. "Oh, if it isn't Kyon-kun! You're a bit early to be up here, aren't you?" Doing anything but smile while at the presence of this girls was nearly impossible.

"Yes, I was just having a small chat with Yu-I mean Nagato-san. I was going to my classroom now." Tsuruya-san brushed her hair long green hair behind her ear with that happy-go-lucky smile of hers. She looked as if she was waiting to hear a story. "Sorry, but I kinda need to get to my class. The bell is about to ring, Tsuruya-san." There was a moment, just a tiny second, in Tsuruya-san's face where her smile dropped. But as soon as it had gone, it came back. "I'm sure you'll get dragged into another one of Haruhi's shenanigans. I'll see you when that happens."

"Of course! Hanging with you guys is always fun. Call me if you ever need anything, or just wanna hang out." I nodded and walked passed the ever jolly girl. "Oh, before I forget." Tsuruya-san, in a rare show of timidness, walked just a few steps down before facing me, her hands clasped at her chest except for her index finger which she pointed at me. Her face held a sense of...anxiety(?) along with with a shade of red. "Tell me, Kyon-kun. Have you got a girlfriend?" I suddenly began choking on my spit. You know how I said that I would probably never be surprised after seeing Yuki act like a human? Yeah, that was a lie.

"Excuse me? I don't think I caught that right." She gave me a knowing look.

"You know you heard me. I mean you ARE in a club with three girls, haven't any of them caught your fancy? Or maybe vice-versa?" Well, there is Yuki, who I'm still trying to figure out my feelings for, but that's all a bit complicated. Ooh, can't say that out loud.

"W-well, that's a bit personal, but no, I can't say that I have any formal relationship with anyone right now." Hearing this, Tsuruya-san nodded, and turned around. Was that a relieved sigh I heard? "Um, was it important for something?" The green haired girl tensed up oh so slightly, but enough for my eyes to see. She was acting pretty strange, but then I suddenly recalled the situation from yesterday. Haruhi altered reality, and it affected the girls around me. Don't tell me...

"It's nothing at all!" Her words came so fast I could barely decipher it. She stormed up the stairs and passed by me in a failing attempt to hide her blushing face. "I'll see you later, Kyon-kun."

"R-right." I made a mental note to be careful around her. Meanwhile...

"Grrrrr." There was a sudden noise around the corner, where I found Yuki staring at me with a strange look in her eyes. She looked angry. I could practically hear the wood she was clutching to crack.

"What is it?" I asked. There was no reply, and she simply slid away from my view. What was that about?

(Classroom)

And what do you know, Haruhi was there, looking out the window like always. Upon my arrival, she looked at me once, before quickly looking away.

"Hey!" Taniguchi yelled, when he saw me. Behind him Kunikida simply regarded me with a wave. "I didn't see you this morning, so I thought you weren't here."

"I came here early, because I had something to do."

"What, were you on duty?" Seeing as that was the most plausible thing that would get me out of this situation, I went along with it.

"Yeah, something like that." I sat in my seat, and turned to the brunette behind me. "So? How are you today? You sounded pretty bad yesterday." It took her a while to realize that she was being spoken to.

"I'm alright. For some reason, I felt pretty sick yesterday. My heart kept beating faster and faster, and it ached. My face got red, and I felt weak in the knees. It was so sudden, and...weird." Doesn't that sound like...no, impossible.

"What, were you looking at a photo of me?" I expected a quick retort.

"...No." She tucked her face behind her arms. At that point, I had nothing witty to say.

"...Anyways, that definitely sounds bad. Glad to see that you're alright, though, it was pretty boring yesterday." Not all of it, though, but I couldn't say that out loud.

"Really? I'd have thought that you would be jumping for joy at the thought that you didn't have to do anything."

"Normally I would, but it was a bit sudden. I was kinda surprised, not to mention worried." About the world, anyway. I'm sure you would've been fine. When I turned back to her, there was a smirk on her face. A smirk that I had never seen before combined with half lidded eyes that showed no sign of consciousness. Oh crap.

"Oh? Was Kyon worried about me?" Haruhi suddenly grabbed hold of my tie, and pulled me closer and closer to her face. What's going on? "Aren't you sweet?" At this point our noses were touching. Everyone was looking at us with mixed reactions. Some girls sounded like they were cheering Haruhi on. I could hear some guys, including Taniguchi make some pretty nasty remarks. But that was beside the point. Right now, there is a girl pressing her face against mine. Can't deny it feels nice. I could feel her hot breath on my mouth.

"H-hey, Haruhi. What are you doing?" She didn't seem to notice what she was doing, and simply held me there in front of her. I tried to get away, but she was still holding my tie, and I'd rather not suffocate to death. Looking into her eyes, there was a faraway look. "Snap out of it, Haruhi!" I grabbed her wrist, and tried to yank her away. "You're not thinking right!"

"What do you mean I'm not thinking right?" The usual Haruhi-esque tone suddenly returned. "Are you implying that there's something wrong with me?"

"Have you noticed our situation right now?" Haruhi moved her head back a little and noticed just how close our faces was. At that moment, her face went beet red with smoke coming out of her ears.

"W-wha-what do you think you're doing?" She released me slid back with her chair, while covering her chest area. Hey, I'm not a pervert! Not really, anyways. "I never thought you'd try to do something like this in public!" Just what do I look like in your mind?

"I didn't even do anything! That was all you!" I looked to everyone else. "Right?"

"I only noticed until you two were pretty close to locking lips," Kunikida said, absolutely NOT helping at all. At the mention of such an action, Haruhi blushed profusely. She cupped her face, and shook her head, probably to take the image out of her mind.

"Damn you, Kyon," Taniguchi growled from behind Kunikida. His were wide with complete madness, and his body slouched like a monster. I could practically see the fire coming out of his mouth as he pointed all of his childish anger and annoyance at me. "If you of all people get your first kiss before me, then I'll go crazy, you hear me? I wouldn't be able to go on knowing that you surpassed me." Funny thing you should say that. I passed you a LONG time ago. It's one of the few things that I like to gloat about. In my mind, at least.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Okabe walked to the front of the class and asked the class rep to start the usual greeting. I sighed at the mundane routine, but did as was told.

"All rise...bow..." The rest kinda passed me by. Like always, class was uneventful. The only interesting subject was the one that was sitting right behind me. Not once did she speak to answer a question, nor did she ask any. When I was bored, I'd lean back against my chair and take a quick glance of her upside down. Obviously, she saw me doing this and pushed my head back. Each time much slower than the last. It came to the point that she was blatantly ruffling my hair before pushing it back. I think at one point, she was fondling ears. Yup, there was definitely something wrong with her.

It was at this point that I looked to the clock to see when lunch would arrive. But when I did, my eyes were forcibly moved from the object. When I tried to look again, space seemed to distort around the clock, making me unable to look at it. It hurt my eyes, so I ultimately gave up. Looking around, I saw the same thing going on with the others. I sneaked a peak at my phone, and suddenly, the screen pixelated to become unreadable. I needed to investigate...wow, that sounded like something Haruhi would say.

During lunch, I caught up with Haruhi just as she was going on her daily walk around the school for anything or anyone suspicious. She didn't seem to acknowledge that I was there. "Hey Haruhi," I called, trying to start a conversation.

"What? You've never accompanied me in my walks before."

"Sorry, but I just had to ask. Do you feel that something is...I don't know, off?" She stopped and looked at me with a strange face.

"Off? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, has there been anything strange, or, dare I say, supernatural?" At the mention of the word, Haruhi's eyes shined with the heat of a thousand suns. It was like the trigger to activate a hypnotic suggestion.

"Supernatural you say? What type? Did you actually find something worthwhile?" She was like a kid waiting for her present on Christmas. "This calls for an expedition! If you of all people say that you find something strange, then there MUST actually be supernatural activity going on." Ignoring that last part, it was nice to see Haruhi back to her usual attitude. Although I could still see some subtle change from usual days. Like how she walked. More so than usual, Haruhi seemed to walk in a more feminine fashion. I could tell by looking at her hips...not that I'm staring or anything. I also could have sworn that I smelled perfume emanating from her, and I could see the faintest hint of lipstick making her lips more noticeable and pink. She was, without a doubt, gorgeous. At least more than usual. Haruhi was about to run off to find anything supernatural, but then I remembered something.

"Haruhi." She looked back at me, wondering what I wanted. Boy, her whole face seemed more feminine.

"What? I don't have time to waste when you say that there's something weird going on."

"Just checking, but what time is it? I left my phone at home."

"Huh?" She fished for her phone, and looked at the screen. Just as I thought, once she did, she looked away as if she didn't want to know. "Hm, how strange." Looks like she's catching on. "Well, I'll just let you check yourself. I gotta go." I watched Haruhi disappear in the crowd of students. My hypothesis was correct. There was only one person who could answer my question now. Actually, two.

I found myself on the floor of the upperclassman. My first stop was Asahina-san. She should be in the same class as Tsuruya-san. While it was a bit embarrassing to enter another person's classroom, I sucked it up and opened the door to Tsuruya-san's classroom. Sure enough, the green haired girl was there eating her luxurious looking bento. Speaking of which, I was pretty hungry. I walked up to the girl, and she recognized me immediately.

"Kyon-kun?" She asked, surprised that I was in her classroom. Her mouth was still full of food, creating an image that contradicted with her status as a girl from a noble family. "You needs something? This is the first time you've come to my classroom."

"Actually, I was wondering if Asahina-san was here." For a moment, I noticed a look of disappointment on her face. "There was something I wanted to ask her." It was hard to hold a conversation when her food was distracting me. It smelled so good.

"You could've just said you wanted to see me."

"What?"

"...Mikuru-chan didn't come to class today," Tsuruya-san replied. "She said that there was something important that she needed to do." Could Asahina-san have noticed already? It's likely, what with her being a time traveler.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." I glance once more at her food. Damn, was that steak? Who packs steak like that in a bento? Tsuruya-san noticed my staring, and smirked. I've been caught.

"Oh, are you hungry?" I looked away trying to act coolly.

"Me? Nah. I was just admiring your bento. You really are rich, aren't you?"

"This is nothing compared to dinner last night." Way to make me feel inferior, Tsuruya-san. She picked up a piece of the one inch thick steak, and held it up. "If you want, I'll let you have some. Here."

"N-no, that's alright." At that moment, my stomach betrayed me by growling. Damn you. The chopsticks were hovering just outside my mouth.

"Say ah~" I held down my embarrassment and pride, and opened my mouth. I relished every last bit as the Goddess Tsuruya's blessed gift entered my mouth and showered it with an explosion of flavor. These chopsticks were inside Tsuruya-san's mouth, wasn't it? I'll just file that in my growing list of lucky encounters. Tsuruya-san patted my cheek cheerfully, and went back to her food. The same chopsticks going into her mouth. I could practically feel the awkwardness in the air, along with the malevolent stares of the guys. Great, just what I needed. Before any misunderstandings could take place, I bolted out of the room.

The next stop was Yuki, of course. She must've been lonely being by herself for hours. When I entered the clubroom, Yuki was in her corner of the room overlooking the school from the window. Her book was still open on her lap. Upon seeing me, she showed a troubled look on her face.

"Have you noticed it yet?" she asked seriously, to my surprise.

"If you're talking about the fact that I can't see the time, then yes. I suppose that's why Asahina-san isn't here today." Yuki nodded her head. "Can you see it?" Another nod.

"Right now, it is 5:34 PM, and yet the date is the same as it was at that time."

"5:34?" I looked at the clock once more. This time, I could see it. No doubt, it said that it was 5:34. But I could have sworn that I slept through days. I saw the sun rise, and set.

"The sun has not set nor risen for years now." She turned to me, her face the definition of seriousness. "The world has been put into an illusion. One that masks the disappearance of time itself. The change was from none other than Suzumiya Haruhi."

"But I thought she altered the girls, not the whole world." She motioned me to sit next to her. I grabbed the nearest chair, and focused my attention to Yuki.

"She has. I've had a long time to collect information, and this is what I've come up with. This is a side effect. As you know, Suzumiya Haruhi does not have control over her power. This side effect comes from an unconscious consciousness." What? What was that supposed to mean? "Contrary to what I or anyone has said before, Suzumiya Haruhi is aware of her own powers, but forces herself to reject this fact. She uses her own powers against herself to keep herself blissfully unaware. But, there is still a small part of her subconscious that reacts whenever she activates her power. The reason for this side effect is because of regret when she changed reality. This regret accumulated at around 6 PM. Just before that, she was interrogating you on your taste in women. While she was glad that you answered her questions, she somehow regrets having done so in the first place. When her powers activated, it triggered her subconscious' feelings, and it worked against her. This caused the reversal and eventual freeze in time at exactly 5:34 where she wished to do something differently. With all the powers she possesses, it is her mind that holds most of it. But like I said, she has rejected the idea, creating an active subconscious that thinks much more like a regular teenage female. It would be accurate to say that her mind has a mind of it's own. But this is not all." The next part, I noticed Yuki fidgeting nervously. "Right after the club meeting, after rethinking the answers you had given her, she had come to realize something."

"Oh? And what's that?" I guess I understood the basics of what Yuki was trying to say. To put it in simpler terms, 'Haruhi change world, Haruhi mind feel bad, Haruhi mind want change past, and now the whole of humanity is doomed to forever live in the same time because of one little girl's bidding.' Yeah, that about sums it up. But there must be more. What did Haruhi realize?

"Suzumiya Haruhi realized that your answers, because of their vagueness, could have applied to more than just her, and she felt jealous of this fact. She was completely, and irrevocably in love with you, and she felt jealous because she had a feeling that people such as myself and Asahina Mikuru, along with others could have been as well." My mouth touched the ground at such a reason.

"But none of them actually liked me in that way in the first place, did they?"

"...They did," ...What? "The effects of Haruhi's power was to originally awaken her own feelings, to be someone that you would have loved to be with. But it did not stop there. Her unstable control caused the effect to spread to others. Others who like her, had feelings for you, but were kept dormant. Even you were changed to awaken a more flirtatious side of you. It even changed things that would have ultimately kept the individual from retaining a relationship. I guess that's why the destruct code that was assigned to me is now gone, and I am unable to be terminated. Such a thing would have stopped me from being able to be with you." This was just a big slap to the face. So the others actually liked me?

"E-excuse me for a moment." I stood up, to Nagato's confusion. "Just wait for a while, I'll be right back." I left the clubroom, heading back to Tsuruya-san's classroom, while loosening my tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons. Truth be told, I didn't really think I had much to brag when it came to my body or my muscles. Anyways, opening the door to my senior's classroom, I walked up to the green haired girl who was shocked to see me again, looking like I did. Proving Yuki's theory, I could feel a flirtatious side of me rise up as I leaned on the green haired girl with my arm around her, and said, "Hey, Tsuruya-san." Her face was already turning red. "You know, I've always thought that you were one stunning girl. I loved every moment you hanged out with us, seeing as I could stare at you all day." For once, I watched as Tsuruya-san's face went volcanic red. She was stuttering, unable to say anything as a response. And just one moment after, I watched her head fall down to her desk, unconscious. If that was not proof of Nagato's words, I didn't know what was. I ran back to the clubroom to find a still confused Yuki now blushing at my state of dress. I quickly buttoned my shirt and fixed my tie.

"Wait a minute, didn't you say that there were other obstacles in the way of having a relationship with me?" Yuki sadly nodded.

"Yes. Those obstacles are none other than the other girls themselves. It would not be fair that I, the first you encountered among the newly changed maidens, should be the one to take the place by your side so suddenly. If it had been Asahina Mikuru, then she would have said the same thing." And now I knew. In the end, the final obstacle would be one thing: My choice. My choice to who I wanted to be with. That's why Yuki was so sad, because If I had chosen someone else, then she would have been sad, to say the least. And if I had chosen her, she would have felt bad, because the other girls loved me just as much as she did.

"I see..." Yuki gave me a gentle smile to comfort me, and it worked. But then I remembered why I was really here. "Sorry, Yuki, but we're getting sidetracked. There's the matter of time being frozen, remember? Tell me, what happens if we don't do anything."

"Yes, It's a very complicated predicament. If left unattended, then time will stay as it is. Absolutely nothing will happen, and yet moments will pass where events would have occupied. An event that would happen years later will coincide with this moment. But when that happens, a paradox occurs. What should have been destroyed to make way for something new will still stand, and according to the laws of time, those two points in time should never coincide. Fixed points will be ignored, and eventually, the time space continuum will be ripped apart. In other words, the end of the world." The world seemed to stop around me. Actually, it already has. But beside that, the world is about to end!

"Well how do I stop this?" Yuki looked at me for a long time, as if wondering what to say. Come on, Yuki, hurry up!

"I'm sorry, but this is beyond my use, now. I will have to leave the rest to you." At first, I thought she was talking to me, but she was looking at something else. Or rather, someone else. Before I could look, someone covered my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kyon-kun," the person said. It was a female. Hang on, I know that voice! "I'll explain everything once we get there. We're going somewhere you have never been before." I could feel myself falling asleep. "To the future."

* * *

And this is where the Doctor Who theme song would go. That concludes chapter two, I hope you liked it. Until next time, Allons-y!


End file.
